Dirty Pop
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: What happens when you forget that you're at work? Well I can tell you now it can be embarrassing. Read to find out what happened to Prentiss when she forgot for a few seconds that she was at work. Done to PrincessAletheia's song title prompt Dare.


Author's Note: This story is a dare from PrincessAletheia. This story is done to a song title prompt for the forum that Angel N Darkness, PrincessAletheia and LacytheDemonicDuck runs. If you have yet to check the forum out you should. They have some great stories and some great song titles up that you can choose from. The song title is Dirty Pop by N'Sync

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Dirty Pop that belongs to N'Sync!

Prentiss was singing on her way into the bullpen. She couldn't believe that she knew the song that was playing on her IPOD. She use to listen to this band but she hasn't listened to them for a while now. When she found the CD while she was cleaning yesterday she decided to put it on her laptop so she could transfer the songs to her IPOD. So here she was singing a lot to one of N'Sync's songs.

Unfortunately she didn't realize that she was singing loudly and a couple of people were staring at her as she sang.

_Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your body  
Starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be, pop_

_Dirty pop  
Baby bet you can't stop  
I know you  
Like this dirty pop  
This must be_

Hotch upon hearing someone sing out in the bullpen decided to get up and see who it was. When he saw that it was Prentiss his mouth comically dropped open and then he shut it. He continued to stare at the woman he has been dating for the last two years and living with for the past year. He has heard her sing before but never before has he heard her singing a song from a boy band.

Hotch had to stifle his laughter when she starting wiggling her hips as she stood beside her desk. He wondered how in the world she could be so oblivious to the fact that all of the bullpen was staring at her in surprise and shock.

Emily couldn't help but want to dance while she was singing this song. The beat just got to her so she started moving her hips and then dancing. She totally forgot about where she was. If she had opened her eyes she would see everyone looking at her in shock and surprise.

_It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or  
The ice around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect (oh)  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and  
We'll give it to you every time  
(Come on)_

_Do you ever wonder why (Why?)  
This music gets you high?  
(Gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Baby come on  
This must be, pop_

_Ooh  
Man I'm tired of singing_

_Dirty, dirty, dirty pop  
Dirty pop  
Do you ever wonder?_

At that point Hotch just lost it. He couldn't stop the laughter any longer. He doubled over laughing so loud and hard that it finally reached Prentiss's ears even as she dance and sung the rest of the song.

Prentiss turned towards the sound of the laughter that made her falter in her dance moves and in her singing and her eyes widened when she saw Hotch standing on the platform laughing his head off. She wondered why he was laughing but then she looked around and that is when she remembered that she was in the bullpen at work. Her face got bright red as she saw everyone staring at her.

Hotch finally got his laughter under control and he looked at his woman again. He saw that she was embarrassed and he smirked. This was just too good of a chance to pass up.

"Prentiss don't stop singing now. You're giving us quite a performance this morning." Hotch called out.

Prentiss looked up at the man that she loved and glared. Did he think that just because they were together she wouldn't knock the stuffing out of him? She shut her eyes for a minute and then opened them after she came up with a plan.

"Well Hotch if you want me to keep singing this song then I think you should sing the song you sang to me this morning before you left for work. I'm sure everyone here would love to hear you singing All I Have to Give by the Backstreet Boys honey." Prentiss said with a smirk on her face.

Hotch's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that she had just told everyone what he did this morning. After the initial shock wore off he started laughing. He should have known she would have gotten back at him some way. He watched her walk towards him with a smile on her face and a swing in her hips. He looked up and saw a lot of the men looking at her so he decided to set them straight. As soon as she reached him he kissed her with all the longing he felt for her. He really wished they were anywhere but at work.

"No, that's alright Sweetheart. But I have a surprise for you tonight so be a good girl and get all your work done so we can go and pick up our son early tonight." Hotch said after he broke the kiss.

Prentiss smiled up at him and said "I will honey. I love you."

Hotch smiled as his eyes crinkled. "I love you too Sweetheart."

Prentiss left Hotch standing there looking at her as she made her way back to her desk. Once she was at her desk she looked up and gave him a smile and blew him a kiss and then he turned and walked back into his office.


End file.
